Braiding is the process of interlacing three or more strands of flexible material. The strands used can be textile yarns, threads, wire, hair, plastic filaments, etc. Braiding is used to make cords, ropes, twine, etc. Braiding on a non-commercial scale is done by hand and is labor intensive. Further, as the number of strands used in making a braided product increases, the complexity of the manual braiding process increases exponentially, making it prohibitively expensive from a time resource perspective.